Love ninja
by xix-all
Summary: despues de terminar su vida regresa por una mision a dios despues de todo el simpre a sido EL NINJA NUMERO 1 EN SORPRENDER A LA GENTE


**LOVE NINJA**

habla:-...-

piensan:(...)

hablan: -**demonio,tecnica,invocasion,Dios.**

piensan:(_**demonio,invocasion)**_

**Prologo**

Estaba teniendo ese sueño otra ves,o deberia decir recuerdo era acerca del final de la cuarta guerra, su vida junto a hinata, cumpliendo su sueño de ser Hokage, y moria al final feliz de anciano teniendo su vida realizada y luego,nada y solo aparecio la ultima parte de ese recuerdo,era sobre el vagando en la nada,sabia que habia muerto lo que no sabia era hace cuanto mientras pensaba se dio cuenta de dos cosas, primera:su fisico era como el que tenia cuando llego a los vente y segundo: deberia estar hay por alguna razon no,sus preguntas fueron respondidas con la aparicion de un rayo de luz que venia de ninguna parte en particular,de la luz emergio un hombre de tez oscura,cabello canozo entre negro y blanco,con un extraño traje blancoy de ojos color marron que miraron al joven y comenzo a decir:

**-hasta que te alcanzo naruto-**

-quien eres ji-san-decia mirando al extraño hombre

**-bueno, yo e tenido muchos nombres, pero, de donde tu vienes me conocen como kami-**dijo el ahora nombrado kami

naruto lo miro con un poco de excepticismo y pregunta:

-si eres kami, sabes cuantos dedos tengo en la espalda no?-decia mientras ponia sus manos en la espalda y sacaba tres dedos

-**tres-**naruto cambia los dedos y ahora pone cuatro-**cuatro-**mientras naruto lo cambia una vez mas y ahora pone siete-**siete-**cuando dijo esto naruto saco su mano derecha hacia delanta y dijo a todo pulmon

-ja solo son cin...AHHHHH-decia mientras miraba su mano que tenia siete dedos

y naruto comenzaba a correr hacia todas partes y en todas direcciones y como estaban en la nada se podia ver como naruto,subia,bajaba,izquierda,derecha,daba vueltas,usaba el** hiraisin**,y Dios se cansaba y dijo:

**-alto-**con una voz trnquila

-**te dira porque te bine a buscar,se que tuviste una vida larga y mientras viviste trjiste la paz al mundo y como premio y una mision para mi, te dare una nueva vida,para que crees ninjas en este nuevo mundo que sigan tus ideales-**

-entonces estas diciendo que so como un mensajero de Kami-decia con brillo en los ojos

-**si,pero si haces lo de antes te borro tu memoria y tomo tu alma para que sea la de un albor-**mientras naruto se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza y reia nerviosamente

-haver si entiendo,quieres que nasca de nuevo-Kami asiente-y entrene a personas para que sean ninjas-vuelve a asentir-ok,suena sensillo-

-**exapto,ademas te dare unos regalos,para que tu estadia en este nuevo mundo sea mas sencilla, ademas de regresar tu alma gemela junto contigo-**en eso naruto pone su cara a si 0.0

-hablas de hina-chan-

-**la misma,pero ella no podra mantener sus recuerdos igual que tu y talvez tamoco su apariencia,pero si su personalidad,ademas tampoco podre decirte quien es tendras que buscarla tu mismo,pero no te preocupes la encontraras,yo me encargare de eso**-(y cuando Dios dice eso**-las cosas pasan**)

-enserio y cuales son los regalos que me dijiste-

-**son un grupo de tecnicas que solo tu y tus desendientes podran utilisar, al igual que tu esposa-**decia mientras unos cinco pergaminos aparecian al lado de naruto

-y como me las llevo si sere un bebe cuando llegue a ese mundo?-

-**facil dos de ellas las mas faciles y no tan poderosas apareceran cuando cumplas diez y las otras cuando tengas vente,ademas cuando tengas doce aparecera esta espada que solo puede ser utilizada por ti y tu decendencia, es de un gran poder,es una espada con alma ella misma se presentara ante ti cuando estes listo-**

-haver,me dices que voy hacer super jodedor y todo eso y basicamente creare mi propia aldea ninja-

**-asi es-**

-dime una cosa como voy a llamarme ahora?-decia con una mirada inquisitiva

-**es sencillo tu nombre sera...-**todo comensaba a volverse negro

-ya viejo SOLO DILO-

**-Urashima...Keitaro-**

CONT.

Hao(**enserio xix es lo unico que diras )**si (**por que)**por que quiero**(como sea esta es una nueva historia)**no se preocupen no avandonaremos las otras**(si es solo que cuando a el se le ocurre algo no hay quien se lo saque de la cabeza)**como sea, y deja de decir cosas sobre mi**(no)**eh**(no lo hare porque yo la gran setsuka-sama hace lo que sele da la gana kekekekeke)**lo siento por mi hermana lo que ocurre es que ella deberia estar en una habitacion acolchada**(mou no digas eso me haces ver como si estubiera loca)**y lo estas..(**eh)**nada, espero que allan disfrutado el capi y si les gusto comente.

Lo continuare cuando tenga tres comentarios, soy comformista.

"sonido de puerta abriendose"

setsuka adonde fuiste**(oh.. pues adonde mas pues a japon)**y por que**(pues avisitar a un gran amigo)**tu no tienes amigos japoneses**(en ningun momento dije que el me conociera)**y quien fue**(pues fue masashi kishimoto, y creeme que nos llevamos de maravilla HAHAHAHAHA) **yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, tu y yo nunca nos emos visto y si hacen una prueba de adn lo negare tanto que el adn saldra de raton enves del tuyo.

Nos vemos**( yane).**


End file.
